Reality Ensues: Scooby-Doo
by Goad
Summary: Mystery Inc arrives at a supposedly haunted mansion to investigate suspicious activity and possible hauntings, but things don't go quite as planned.


Reality Ensues

It is a dark and foreboding night, not even the stars or he light of the moon can break the curtain of darkness, as clouds cover the skies, rain pouring from above. A single van drives down a small road through the forest, driving in the direction of the mansion situated upon a hill that overlooks both the forest and an large lake. The van stops in front of the mansion, it reads "Mystery Machine" on the side. The doors open as the people inside begin to step out "Shaggy" a red haired girl says "will you quit smoking weed in the car, we're almost as high as you are!". Shaggy simply looks at the girl with dazed, bloodshot eyes "But Daphne, weed is sooooo gooooood" a dog leapt out of the van and began barking "see, Scoob knows what's up" the stoner said, imagining the mutt speaking to him. A blond haired boy turned towards Shaggy "Look, Daphne's right" "Yeah, you tell him Fred!" Daphne shouted "you can't just get high while we're in the Mystery Machine, we have work to do", Shaggy just nodded in a pathetic attempt at looking sad and slumped Ashe followed the others to the door of the mansion. "If what we heard is correct" a bespectacled brunette started saying "there's apparently a ghost haunting the mansion, attacking everyone that enters" "Velma, d-did you j-j-just say, GHOST!?" Shaggy started, cowering in fear "Don't worry Shaggy, it'll probably just be some other crook in a costume like every other time" Fred stated, trying to calm Shaggy. "B-b-but" Shaggy squeaked "ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS" Fred shouted.

The group opened the door to the mansion, revealing a large hall, two pairs of pillars on opposite sides of the hall, marble floors, and a large row of stairs at the back of the hall, splitting to lead to two other hallways. "Okay team, Velma, you search the left staircase, see if you can find a library, read up on the hauntings, and solve this mystery, Daphne and I will go check the bed rooms, Shaggy and Scooby...do your thing" Fred finished speaking and the team split up, searching different sections of the house.

Shaggy and Scooby walked though the halls "Hey, look at the eyes on that guy, Scoob, creepy, huh" "Ru, huh!" the stoner heard the dog say in reply. "Hey, look over there, Scoob, a nice comfy couch" Shaggy said as he walked the dog to the middle of the lounge area, in front of a fireplace, with a picture looming above it. "Hey Scoob, look what I brought, some, hehe, "scooby-snacks"" Shaggy said, laughing as he pulled out some joints and began lighting them, putting them in Scooby's mouth. "Ruff, ruff, riss is some rood stuff Wraggy" "You said it Scoob" Shaggy said, as he stared at the picture in front of him, simply staring off into space.

Daphne fell onto the bed, Fred on top of her, and the two began to kiss passionately. "Ooh, Fred, shouldn't we be looking for the ghost" Daphne playfully cooed "Oh, you're about to get a ghost" Fred responded. Behind him, Daphne thought she saw some movement "What was that?" she asked, beginning to feel afraid "That was me" Fred said, not paying attention. "No, I thought I saw something moving" Daphne said, still very afraid. Angered, Fred almost shouted at Daphne "IT WAS NOTHING!" The two began to undress and locked lips again, before anything further could take place, a spike drove up run under the bed, running them both through.

Velma stood alone in the library, searching through the selection of books to see if she could find any information on the former residents. Sighing to herself, she thought "Isn't this just perfect, leaving me alone to solve the mystery, as usual. Shaggy's getting high, and Daphne and Fred are screwing each other's brains out, and what am I doing? My damn job, GOD, I HATE THEM, DAPHNE, THAT WHORE!". She threw a book down in rage, before finally reading the cover, some book about a man named Joe Spears. When he was little, he was constantly teased do to his skinny gait and effeminate mannerisms. Eventually he went insane and murdered both his classmates, as well as his parents, before killing himself, leaving this expensive mansion. While flipping through the book she noticed something, specifically the page mentioning the how valuable the house was "Interesting" Velma thought to herself.

Smoke filled the lounge room, as Shaggy took another hit. He looked dazed before him, looked down to see Scooby. Oh Scooby, how he loved that dog, he wasn't like any other dog, he was special, he was Scooby "Oh, I love you Scoob" "I wrove you to Wraggy" the dog replied. As Shaggy sat on the couch (or he saw it, floated through space" a shadowy figure stood in front of him. Shaggy squinted at the figure, before smiling a dopey smile and laughing an idiot's laugh "Hey man, wanna get high, diz some goooood shit" he said to the figure. The shadow simply shook it's head "But guy, don't you see, weed is soooooo goooood, it gets you high" the shadow simply shrugged and brandished a knife. "Wow, man, you shouldn't play with knives, they're sharp...HAHA, knives are sharp" Shaggy said as the shadow started before him, he didn't have time to react when the knife plunged into his throat.

Velma rushed to the door, running down the corridors "Please tell me this will work!", she screamed in her mind as she raced towards the patio on the other side of the mansion. She hid, turning a corner to see the phantom searching for her. The shadow caught sight of Velma and made it's approach, failing to notice the convenience that Velma was standing still, nor the rope in her hand. With a mighty tug, Velma pulled on the rope, trapping the killer under the debris. Velma approached the shadow "Hmm" she said "didn't know ghosts could get trapped, which is why you're really, OLD MAN JOHNSON!" Velma shouted, tearing off the mask on his head. "I knew it was you all along" Velma said, triumphantly, "oh, yes, I also got Old Man Jenkins to help me apprehend you" she continued as a tractor pulled up behind them. Jenkins rushed out of the vehicle, rifle in hand, "Oh...the property value of that house is about sixty-eight billion dollars, I could've the money too, if it wasn't for you, you meddling kid" Johnson exclaimed. As he was pulled out from under the wreckage, rifle bullets tore through his chest "OLD MAN JENKINS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Velma shouted in terror. The old man looked back at Velma "Sixty-eight million dollars is a lot of money" he said reloading his rifle "Can't have any witnesses..." a bullet went through Velma's eye, and she fell on the floor, dead. "Hehe" Old Man Jenkins laughed to himself "yup, sixty-eight billion dollars is a loooot of money".


End file.
